Approximately 1 million inguinal herniorrhaphies are performed annually in the US. Laparoscopic approaches have been developed but clinical acceptance has been hampered by problems such as stability of the mesh fixation, inadequate peritoneal closure, adhesion formation and the probability of internal herniae development. Laser assisted tissue welding using a derivatized collagen solder for tissue/mesh attachment may avoid compression or tissue injury which frequently occurs with mechanical fixation and may offer the additional benefit of minimizing postoperative pain due to tissue ischemia and nerve entrapment syndromes. This study will investigate laser-activated collagen solders for mesh attachment and closure. Laser operating parameters will be optimized to promote strong solder crosslinks to gastrointestinal tissue. An integrated temperature feedback controller will be used to prevent peripheral tissue damage. The proposed study includes the accurate measurement of previously unknown values for inherent solder strength, repair strength and type of failure mode. A surgical handpiece will be modified for use in animal experiments. By comparing a conventional method for mesh fixation to laser attachment, weld integrity, tissue healing and inflammatory response will be defined.